The Webs We Weave
by Monokuro no Kisu
Summary: Madam Red has just recently been murdered ,she is leaving her nephew Ciel something or more like someone! what happens after these two collide Ciel X OC!p.s. i suck at summaries -           -;
1. The lonely color blue

"Milady, Madam Red has been murdered." I looked up from my play things, "Really?" I tilted my head, curiously eyeing the man in front of me. He nodded, "Yes." I yawned, standing up. "How tragic…" I mused, picking up the lonesome white, tattered, bunny that lied on the ground.

"Where is she sending me now, I wonder?" I asked the bunny. Its dark buttoned eye was placid, whilst his right eye was covered with black material, and its lips remained mute. "The will…states that you are to go to her nephew, the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive." Sighing, I looked down at the bunny, "Ciel, huh?"

My lips curved into a smirk, the bunny's thin lined smile opened to reveal sharp fangs as it giggled maniacally. "Shh…" I pressed a finger to its lips, "…quiet, pet." The fangs receded and the thin lined smile reappeared.

The man was shaking, his eyes wide with fear. "Are you hungry?" I asked softly. The man backed up, colliding with the wall. I smiled, walking closer to him, holding out my bunny. The man shook his head. I frowned, "I wasn't asking you." Before the man could scream, his blood splattered all across the floor.

"Now look what you've done, Usagi-san…you soiled my dress." I pouted. The small stuffed bunny frowned, looking down sorrowfully. I smiled, "It's alright…I just need to change into something more suitable for my new master!"

Usagi looked up, smiling his wicked smile that I adored. I giggled, happily, skipping towards my chest of drawers. "It really is a shame though…" I whispered. Usagi looked up. "Madam Red was so kind to me…" I sighed, opening the drawer. I pulled out an elegant azure dress.

"Still, red is such an ugly color…" Usagi's smile widened as he looked at the red splatters of blood that adorned the lower half of the dress I was currently wearing. "Blue is much more peaceful…much less painful, much more depressing, don't you think, Usagi-san?"

The bunny snickered, nodding feverishly. I stripped out of the blood stained gown and slipped into the azure one. Usagi zipped up the back and stared admiringly at me from the ground. "Does it suit me?" I asked he nodded this time he added a little hop to his step as he ran around me.

I smiled widely then turned my eyes to the dead body still lying on the floor, motionless. "You know, Usagi-san…before we leave you need to clean up your mess…" Usagi paused for a moment, staring placidly at the body.

I nodded, "Go on." Happily he obliged, leaping onto the corpse with glee. His fangs dug into the still warm flesh of the dead body. I walked over the frenzy of blood and flesh as it splattered carelessly across the room I had once called my own. I began to walk down the halls of what used to belong to the decease Madam Red.

"Make it quick, Usagi-san, for we have other things to do." The gnashing of his teeth echoed throughout the barren halls as he ate the flesh off the bone. In a matter of minutes, I was outside. The snow covered streets of England were quiet with lurking shadows all around.

Usagi hopped to my side, moments later. I looked down at him, "Have you been satisfied?" He nodded, feverishly, his teeth in that same wicked grin, yet now it was covered in fresh flesh and blood. I clapped my hands together.

A dark black carriage came forth from the shadows. There were two black stallions that pulled at the reins, huffing with excitement as they readied themselves for the journey ahead. Yet there was no master. No one sat upon the driver's seat, no one held the reins.

Magic, one might think. But here, there is no such thing. Here there be monsters. Here there be demons. Usagi opened the carriage door as I stepped into the cart. Black leather adorned the seats and silken curtains shaded the inside.

Usagi hopped in, beside me as the carriage lurched forward. Only the horses led the way. The darkness engulfed everything leaving the only light to be from the crescent moon up above. The carriage moved on until the early hours of dawn.

Just as the sun peaked from the horizon, the carriage came to a halt. The horses whinnied and prodded the ground. I turned to Usagi, who never took his buttoned eye off me. "You must play your role, well, Usagi-san. They cannot know what you are, understand?"

He nodded vigorously, then froze and collapsed lifelessly to the side. I picked him up, smiling. The thin sinister grin was replaced with that normal thin lined smile. Just your average play thing. I hugged him tightly to my chest as I made my way out of the cart.

The Phantomhive mansion stood proudly before me. For a moment I felt small and frail, yet as I looked down at Usagi I felt empowered. Slowly I made my way towards the big wooden doors. Letting out the breath that I had been holding in for quite a while, I knocked on the door.

A tall shaggy looking man answered the door, rather disheveled. "Do you have ANY idea what hour it is?" He shouted in a husky voice. I stood firm, "It would be approximately six thirty, sir." He raised a brow, "Hmph…"

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" I pressed. He frowned, "No." "Does he live here?" "Yes." "May I see him?" "No." This was getting us nowhere. Usagi began to wriggle, in fury. I squeezed him, "Why not?" I persisted, rather annoyed.

The man sighed, angrily, "The young master is asleep right now, miss." I narrowed my eyes, "This is important, sir." He crossed his arms, "How so?" Usagi grew more impatient. "This regards Madam Red and her Will."

The man's eyes grew large, "Beg your pardon?" I glared at him harshly, "The recently deceased, Madam Red." "Is there a problem, Bard?" The man turned, surprised, "N-No, Sebastian…" A taller man stepped around Bard.

His hair was black, his eyes were bright scarlet, and his features were a little too perfect to be human. He was a demon. I glared harshly at the demon in front of me. I knew what they did. Boy, did I know. "My apologies, Miss, how can I be of assistance?"

I growled, lightly, "I need to see Phantomhive; these are very pressing matters, sir." The demon smiled, "Of course, I shall fetch the young master immediately." So he was a butler, of course. Usagi was trying his best not to lash out at the demon.

The man named Bard hovered at the threshold as the demon led me in. "Please, take a seat." I did as I was told. Then as fast as he came, he disappeared. Bard came up, pouting, "Can I get you anything?" his voice thick with sarcasm.

I shook my head; I could feel my eyes begin to water. Bard sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier…it's just that I'm NOT a morning person…" I looked up at him. Why on earth would he apologize? "It's…alright." I murmured, playing with Usagi's ears.

He sighed once more, "Okay…so who are you?" I looked up at his disheveled appearance, smiling, "I belonged to Madam Red…" Bard looked at me, shocked, "Well what is your name?"

"She named me Aisu…" Just then a figure strutted down the grand staircase, nearly sprinting down the steps the demon in toe.

"What is it?" As I stood up noticing that the sprinting figure was a small boy, around twelve. His dark hair was disheveled and his right eye was covered by a black silken patch, just like Usagi. His other was narrowed and angry. He's not a morning person, either.

"My Lord, you are not properly dressed for visitors…" The demon whispered, yet the boy paid no mind. I noticed that the boy was wearing a pure white buttoned down, that was supposedly his night gown. He walked straight up to me.

I was a little shorter than him, but our eyes were leveled. Mine, a bright turquoise, whilst his deep navy. Smiling, I took out the scrolled Will, "Here you are…" He snagged it out of my hand, reading threw it quickly.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" His eye was wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. I giggled, curtsying, "I am….whoever you want me to be." Bard was watching closely, his mouth opened in shock. The demon watched in pure bewilderment from the sidelines.


	2. It says here

"It says here…that your name is Aisu…" I nodded, "that is the name given to me by my previous owner," Usagi remained motionless in my arms. The boy's glare hardened, "You belong to Madam Red, how so?" I smirked, "Those matters must be discussed in private."

Ciel looked towards Bard, then back at me. "Come." He stated, as he made his way up the grand staircase. The red eyed demon followed suit, motioning for me to come as well. I glared, before passing him up the staircase.

The boy led me to what seemed to be his quarters. "Now, who-what are you?" The door closed behind me, locking us in. I looked at Ciel, fondly, "You know, you are exactly how I pictured you to be…" I mused, "…yet Madam Red had failed to mention the…demon…" I turned to face the tall, scarlet eyed demon.

"H-how do you-?" I giggled, "It's quite simple, really. His eyes are what gave him away." I turned away from the demon. "I simply loathe demons…" I whispered. The demon chuckled, "And why is that?" His eyes filled with utter amusement.

I looked down at Usagi, "That's a secret…" I giggled. Ciel sighed, obviously tired, "We can discuss these matters later. Right now I must sleep…" He stifled a yawn with his hand. I looked up at him, curiously, "How can you possibly be tired? It's a beautiful day!"

I opened the curtains to reveal the lavender painted sunrise, "This time of day is when the most beautiful of colors come out and play…" I smiled softly. I looked back at Ciel only to realize that he had buried himself beneath the sheets of his bed.

My eye twitched then I ran up and jumped on top of him, bouncing up and down in an attempt to get him up. "Come on, Ciel…" I whined. "Don't call me that!" He hissed, peeking out from the covers. I tilted my head to the side, "Why?"

He glared, "I am an Earl." He said smartly. I smirked, "So what?" His glare hardened even more, "You are obliged to respect me because of my higher ranking." I smiled, "So what do you wish for me to call you?" He seemed surprised for a moment.

Then he looked towards Sebastian, "Call me…what he calls me." I giggled, "So I have to call you Goshujin-sama? Like I'm some kind of slave…" I giggled again, bringing Usagi up to my face. "You here that, Usagi-san, we have to call him 'Goshujin-sama' now…"

Ciel sighed, obviously annoyed, "What is that?" He asked pointed at Usagi. I smiled, "You know Usagi-san, our new master looks just like you!" Ciel frowned, "Aisu, answer my question!" He hissed. I flinched, hearing the name given to me, by my previous owner.

I held out the stuffed bunny, "This, is my most prized possession…his name is Usagi-san." Ciel looked at it, in distaste. "It's just a raggedy old bunny…" I gasped, pulled Usagi away from Ciel, so he wouldn't see. "Usagi-san is much more than just some stuffed animal…much more than that."

I hugged him to me, "You wouldn't understand." I whispered. "No, I no longer play with those types of toys." He stated, rudely. I stood abruptly, glaring harshly at Ciel, "Well maybe you should!" I hissed. "Usagi-san is the only thing left…"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, though it was no ordinary tear. It was azure, glistening like a gem as it rolled off my cheek. "I need him…" My knees gave and I collapsed to the floor, kneeling. "My mother made him especially for me…"

Ciel remained silent, yet his eyes held guilt. Sebastian walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I lurched away, regaining my strength. "Don't _touch_ me!" I screeched. All of a sudden, the windows shattered, glass rained down onto the floor.

Thanks for reading! x3 and now review! Please O.O…..Pretty please with Ciel and Sebastian on top! O.O wait that sounded extremely wrong! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel ran over to where I stood. Glass was embedded into my shoulders and legs, yet I could feel nothing but anger and remorse. I loathe demons…Usagi was shaking in my hands, whether in fear or outrage, I knew not.

"Aisu…" I looked up at Ciel and smiled, "It's nothing, Goshujin-sama…You were right we should rest a while…" I walked past him, towards the door. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs and onto the floor. "Aisu you're bleeding let me help you…"

He tried to grab my arm, but I flinched away. "I-It's fine, I'll just go wash up…" His eye narrowed, "Would you just _listen_ to me!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me. Then, he abruptly stopped. He shook his head and dropped his hands.

"Go…I'll get you some fresh clothes…" I looked up. Ciel was no longer looking at me. His eye was on the broken glass scattered across the floor along with splatters of blood. "Thank you…" I whispered. Not once did I look back at Sebastian.

It was easy to find the wash room. It was across the hall from Ciel's quarters. I closed the door, not bothering to lock it. Usagi jumped out of my hands, onto the sink. "Oujo-sama…" Usagi's voice was crackled and weak.

"I'm fine, Usagi-san…" I grabbed a piece of glass that protruded from my shoulder, ripping it out. Usagi winced, "…Oujo-sama…"I quickly pulled out the rest of the broken glass, letting them scatter across the floor.

"Goshujin-sama looks just like you, Usagi-san… I've finally found what I've been looking for all these years." I smiled at Usagi. He did not smile. Usagi looked away from me, "Phantomhive…Kinoau Hito…?"

I nodded, "Yes, but his soul is in the hands of a demon." I slammed my fist into the porcelain sink. My heart was beating rapidly. Usagi hopped up, laying a ragged paw on my shoulder, "Kinoau Hito." He stated, nodding rapidly, "Kinoau Hito."

"He's made a contract, Usagi-san…how can I possibly break it?" He pointed at my heart, "Kinoau Hito." His wide grotesque smile returned. "What if it's not strong enough?" Usagi shook his head, "Koware nai! Koware nai! Kinoau Hito!"

I smiled, picking him up, "Humph, you're right." Usagi smiled, "Oujo-sama, Goshujin-sama, Kinoau Hito." "I've waited too long for him, Usagi-san. I won't lose him to a demon." Usagi let out a feverish giggle, clapping his paws together.

"Ureshii! Ureshii!" He sang joyously. I laughed, "Ureshii, Usagi-san…" "A-Aisu-san…" My eyes widened, Usagi collapsed lifelessly on the floor as Ciel opened the door. In his arms were weird looking clothes. He didn't make eye contact with me.

"These are some of my old clothes; you can wear them instead…" His eye was on Usagi. "You've gotten blood all over my floors…" I tried to smile, but it was weak, "Gomen, Goshujin-sama…" he faced me, "Iie…"

I reached out, grabbing the soft fabric from his hands, "Thank you…" He nodded, "Does he need to be cleaned?" He asked, motioning towards Usagi. I picked him up, noticing the dark spots of blood. "No…" I whispered, more to myself.

Ciel grabbed Usagi, inspecting him, "I'll have Sebastian clean him for you…" "N-No!" I almost yelled, trying to grab Usagi, yet Ciel pulled him away. "Why is this so important?" He asked, with an amused smirk.

My eyes were watering, "Please, Goshujin-sama…" He stood his ground, unaffected by the threatening tears. "Tell me." He stated with authority. "It's the only thing I have left…the only thing that matters most to me…"

Ciel looked at Usagi, "You're a little too old to be playing with dolls." I shook my head, "Usagi-san is much more than just a child's plaything…he is my past, he is my future…" Ciel looked at me, his eye filled with doubt and dull humor.

"Impossible, it's just a toy." With that, he walked out dropping Usagi on the floor. "He is you." I whispered, knowing Ciel wouldn't hear as he closed the door.

**Thanks for Reading! also review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
